In the past, there have been racquet frames of tubular steel designs. However, these designs have not possessed the engineering expertise needed to reach the state-of-the-art. Also, racquets have been manufactured from numerous tubular materials. Further, most prior art racquets have been of a unitary cross-sectional design along the full length, which does not enable a racquet to have strength where strength is needed and to have flexibility, where flexibility is needed. This need is met by the present invention.